Electrical components, in particular electrical energy storage devices, for example rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries, are used in many applications. In many of these applications it is necessary to bring the electrical components to a desired temperature level before, during or after operation and to keep it at such a temperature level. To implement a corresponding temperature control of the electrical components, heat exchangers are commonly used, which can be configured in particular as heat exchanger plates. To prevent the heat exchanger and surrounding objects being energised, i.e. the transmission of electrical current and electrical voltage to the heat exchanger and objects, it is desirable to create electrical insulation between the electrical component and the generally electrically conductive heat exchanger. Such energisation can occur in particular if the electrical component and/or the heat exchanger is damaged, for example in an accident, in particular when used in a motor vehicle. To this end, electrically insulating isolation layers are usually used, which are arranged between the electrical component and the heat exchanger.
DE 10 2011 109 969 A1 discloses using a thermally conductive foil consisting of a plastic or ceramic as the isolation layer.
DE 10 2010 034 082 A1 proposes a thermally conductive foil or an electrically insulating, thermally conductive paste as the isolation layer.
The disadvantage of arrangements of electrical component and heat exchanger known from the prior art is that the connection or arrangement of the isolation layer is associated with high production costs and/or assembly costs. The isolation layers also have high thermal resistances, which result in inefficient temperature control of the electrical component. In addition, these arrangements have the disadvantage that thermal deformation of the electrical component and/or of the heat exchanger can occur owing to the compound of the isolation layer and/or of the temperature control system, which deformation can lead to corresponding damage and/or losses of mechanical contact in the arrangement.